Growing Up with Sherlock Holmes
by dinosaurs-in-spaceships
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a single man who works as a consulting detective. One day he is left with a baby in his care, his own child.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes wasn't someone who liked children. He never planned to have children, but one day someone decided to leave him one at his doorstep, and this day changed his life forever.

**1**

Sherlock was quite bored and was hoping that Lestrade would call him with an interesting case for him. He lounged around the house looking for something to do. He had already read his website for cases, they were all boring. Mrs. Hudson was out and Sherlock couldn't bother to get up and make himself a cup of tea. As 'busy' as he was he refused to take a case Mycroft had offered him, it WAS NOT sibling rivalry, Sherlock insisted that he just simply wasn't interested, Mycroft wasn't fooled.

And so that is how Sherlock's day went until suddenly his doorbell rang, waking him from a light sleep. Sherlock scrambled up quickly and raced to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" He asked looking at the man standing outside of the door.

"Mr. Holmes?" The man questioned.

"I am he, what do you want, you're surely not here for a case..." Sherlock spoke.

"N-no. I have something for you. A child and a message..." He said.

"A child? A human baby child..." Sherlock muttered "Read the message!" He added.

"Uhh... Yes sir, it says 'He's yours I don't have the time or money to take care of him. Stacy' "The man said."Who's Stacy?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sherlock answered trying to think of who it could have been.

"Well...Here's the note...with the baby. I'll be going!" The man said and he took off.

"Wait! Take it with you!" Sherlock called after him.

The man didn't stop, he left quickly ignoring Sherlock.

Sherlock looked down at the floor and there was a baby in a car seat starting up at him expectantly. Sherlock started back at him. The baby was quite small, he had sandy blonde hair and eyes that were bright with happiness, and they were the same color as Sherlock's. Sherlock picked up the carrier and set the baby down next to the bookshelf. He slowly backed away and sat on the couch staring in the baby's direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that I do not own any of these characters. They are not mine although if they were that would be amazing. Anyway, continue reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock started at the baby for 30 minutes until it began to cry. When it began to cry Sherlock slowly made his way over and picked up the baby carefully. As Sherlock picked up the baby a note fell down on the floor. He picked up the note as well and headed to the couch. Sherlock sat down and tried to read the note but the baby continued to cry.

"Oh be quiet, will you?" He complained.

The baby quieted down quickly after. Sherlock smiled slightly and began to read the note. It was the same note as the man had read him earlier but, there was something extra on the back. It said

'_I hope he is well in your Sherlock, his name is John Hamish Watson. Don't forget it. Take care of him he is your one and only son'_

Sherlock placed the note beside him and looked down at the child.

"John Hamish Watson" He said "What a boring name"

John stared up at Sherlock with a little smiled on his face. Sherlock sat back and held onto John.

"At least you're quiet…How do I feed you though? Your mother didn't leave me anything." Sherlock said to him. "No worries though, you'll be gone soon enough. I'll find you a home." He added.

Once Sherlock finished speaking someone walked in. Sherlock looked behind him and saw Lestrade closing the door.

"What do you need?" Sherlock asked

"Your hel- Is that a baby?" Lestrade asked looking at John as he dropped a file onto the coffee table.

"Yes" Sherlock answered " Now, tell me what's the case on?" He asked

"Why do you have a baby Sherlock?"

"It magically appeared in my flat."

"Sherlock."

"He was left in my care"

"Who would in their right mind leave a baby in your care?" Lestrade exclaimed.

"A woman named Stacy" Sherlock replied thrusting the note that had been left for him, in Lestrades face.

Lestrade took the note and read it. His eyes grew wide as he continued to read. When he finished he looked up at Sherlock.

"Who's Stacy? And since when-"

"Shut up Lestrade! Just help me get him somewhere else to live" Sherlock snapped. He couldn't care for this child. It would be too much of a hassle. Especially because children are loud and noisy, he needs silence for thinking.

"I can't do that Sherlock."

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't…Look I'll see what I can do but for now you have to keep him" Lestrade said.

"Fine. Now about the case, I'll take it. It's better than boredom" Sherlock got up and placed John in his car seat. He threw on his coat and scarf. Now that everything had been taken care of he needed a distraction, his week had been too dull. Once Sherlock was ready to go he turned to Lestrade.

"Come on then." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock…Aren't you forgetting something?" Lestrade reminded him.

"What? No impossible." He said with a confused look on his face.

"John. The baby you are taking care of. Your, I can't believe I am even saying this, son."

"Oh…Right. He can stay here. He doesn't walk. He'll be fine" Sherlock said.

"No he cannot stay alone! He's an infant for heaven's sake, Sherlock! Have some common sense" Lestrade exclaimed.

"How do you expect me to solve the case then?" He questioned.

"I don't know! Figure it out. Meet me at the scene if you can. The address is in the file, I'll see you later Sherlock. You better take care of that kid, he needs you." Lestrade advised as he walked out the door.

Sherlock watched him leave, as soon as he was out the door he looked over at John.

"Well then, how should we go about this problem?" He asked. Sherlock stood still trying to come up with a plan. A few minutes passed when he all the sudden broke the silence in the room.

"It's a simple answer obviously." Sherlock said. He walked over and picked up Johns car seat. "You're coming along with me. Maybe you can learn a little thing or two from me"


	3. Chapter 3

_**~This chapter is short. I had a hard time with it and it also didn't help that I did not have a lot of time to write it, but I promise that the next chapter will be MUCH longer!~**_

* * *

In one hour Sherlock arrived at the crime scene carrying John in his car seat. He walked up to the scene as he normally does and walked under the police tape.

"Sherlock! Over here!" A voice called.

Sherlock turned around to look over at Lestrade.

"Where is the body?" Sherlock asked.

"Over her- Is that...Why did you bring the baby with you?!" He exclaimed.

"You said I couldn't leave John alone" Sherlock noted.

"That doesn't mean you can bring him along with you!" Lestrade yelled.

"Too late" Sherlock said and walked over to the body. He set John down next to him and inspected the scene.

In 30 minutes Sherlock figured it out. The rest was left to the police. Sherlock looked around for the baby but the car seat wasn't anywhere in sight.

Sherlock started to panic a little, which wasn't a feeling he wasn't used to. After 5 minutes he was running around looking for John.

7 minutes later Sherlock found John with Donovan and some other NSY workers.

"Hey! What are you doing with John?" Sherlock demanded as he came rushing over.

"Is that his name?" One asked

"Yes, and he's mine." Sherlock said and he took John away from her and grabbed the car seat.

"Y-yours? Since when do you have a baby freak." Donovan said. "It is of no importance to you." Sherlock snapped and he left took a cab home and he set John in his car seat. On the ride home Sherlock realized he had called John his and also he realized how much he panicked when he lost him. Sherlock looked down at John, who was sleeping soundly, and made a promise to himself to care for John for the rest of his life.

* * *

_**That was it! Sorry about the sucky update you guys. Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot to me! -DINO ^-^ **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_~As promised this chapter is longer than the last, I think...~_**

* * *

It had been one year since Sherlock found John, his son, at his door. Since that day Sherlock has brought John along with him on many cases, only the safe ones of course. He has also lost him a countless number of times, but John was always found safely in the hands of an NSY worker.

It was the day of John's birthday, and Sherlock had no intentions of celebrating. Instead he was going to teach John how to walk.

Sherlock carried him into the living room and set him down in front of the big arm chair. He walked about two feet away from and knelt down.

"Okay, now walk over to me" Sherlock said.

John stared at him quietly. Sherlock sighed.

"Just like me, walk over here. John this is very simple"

This time John used the arm chair to help him stand. [ He has been doing this for weeks on end but whenever he took a step he fell.] He looked at Sherlock making no move to step forward.

"Oh come on! You have almost got it." Sherlock said, his smile that was growing soon vanished, as

John took a step forward but he fell. He looked up at Sherlock.

"John Hamish Watson you will learn how to walk, and you will learn today! I can't keep carrying you around!" Sherlock snapped.

John looked sadly at him and started to cry.

"No! John- I- don't cry. Just stop crying. Please." Sherlock begged. He looked at John sadly and felt bad for yelling at him so harshly. John continued crying and his little cheeks had tears running down them. Sherlock got up and walked over picking him up gently.

"Come one, look I'm sorry. Just stop crying, please. I know you can, I also know you can walk but you have to try. I'll help you if you promise to try" He said calmly.

John slowly stopped crying, then altogether there was no noise at all. Sherlock smiled happily, he was about to speak when his cell phone went off.

"Yes?" He asked the caller. "I'll be there in 15 minutes" He said and hung up the phone. Sherlock looked at John.

"Looks like we're going to Bart's to look at a body." He told him. "Let's get you a jacket"

About 20 minutes later Sherlock arrived at the morgue with John in his arms, who was playing with a plastic dinosaur toy.

"Hello Molly" Sherlock greeted setting John down in a chair.

"Oh hi Sherlock. The body is over here let me show you" Molly said quietly as she wheeled over the body.

Sherlock waited as she unzipped the bag and revealed the body. He studied the body closely as Molly watched.

There was a loud crash on the other side of the room. Molly jumped and looked over to see what was wrong. Sherlock's head snapped up quickly looking over at where he left John. He groaned and stood up straight.

"John. Come back here you little…" Sherlock trailed off as he walked over. He looked down at John who was standing up straight holding his plastic dinosaur. John giggled and he walked over to Sherlock slowly. Sherlock mean while stared at him as he walked over. He grinned and scooped up John in his arms. [Meanwhile Molly was smiling at how cute it was]

"I told you! I told you that you could walk." Sherlock exclaimed. His mind strayed away from the dead body in the room as he walked towards the exit carrying John out.

"Sherlock where are you going?" Molly called.

"It's John's birthday, we're going to get him some ice cream" He responded walking out. Sherlock smiled as he walked away from the morgue with a laughing baby in his arms.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed the update! I actually kinda like how it turned out. If I have time I might post another chapter tomorrow, but it all depends. My parents might drag me halfway across town somewhere so we shall see. Have a good night/day/evening!_**** -DINO ^-^******


	5. Chapter 5

John was a quiet child he rarely ever cried. [Unless of course Sherlock yelled at him] He never made too much noise nor did he ever try to speak. This never worried Sherlock, he liked that John was quiet. It was better that way so he could focus on a case. Though this did worry others, they knew John should be beginning to speak or at least say a few words. He never did say anything, until one day he did.

Sherlock took a case and he had brought the files home. John sat on the floor playing on the floor with his dinosaur toy and a couple of rubber ducks. Sherlock took no notice as he pinned up pictures ,and other important items to the case, on the wall.

Hours later Mrs. Hudson came up calling for Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Did you feed the little one yet?" She questioned.

"What? Oh, John. No, would you?"

"Just this once dear, I am not your babysitter" She responded and left to find John under the table in the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson sat John down in his high chair and gave him some cut up banana, cereal, and milk. He ate it and finished it quickly and drank his milk.

When he fully finished Mrs. Hudson let him down and gave him a plastic cup filled with dried fruit pieces . John took it and scurried off to find Sherlock. He found him in the same position he left him. Laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. John placed his cup on the coffee table carefully and climbed up on with him, then he grabbed his cup. Sherlock looked at him and frowned.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, not really expecting an answer from him.

John smiled and ate a piece of fruit. Sherlock reached in the cup and grabbed a piece of dried fruit and ate it.

"It was the salesman." Sherlock told John. "He was upset and killed him. Very simple"

John opened his mouth and spoke. "N-no"

Sherlock looked at him quite surprised. "What did you say?"

"N-no" He repeated. "N-no, nnoo"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You're going to repeat that word now aren't you? Why must you decide on that one?"He mumbled.

"N-no"

"John, please, shut up and eat your fruit"

"No!" John yelled.

"What do you mean, no?" Sherlock asked and he frowned at John, he never spoke but when he did he had to be annoying.

John stayed quiet and ate another piece of fruit.

"Right..."Sherlock said and he thought about John's little outburst. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You're right...It couldn't have been him...His cellphone is too old to be able to do that, it needs to be made in the year 2010 at least" Sherlock pointed out. "John...you are wonderful" He marveled.

Sherlock sat up quickly and grabbed John standing up.

"Come on along John. We have work to do" He said. "You know...You might not be so bad after all."

* * *

_**I was able to get new chapter up today. I want to thank all, for the reviews and for the follows! It means a lot. Sorry I have been so bad at updating, but I promise I will try to keep on top of it. Thank you guys and I hoped you enjoyed the update! -**_**DINO ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

John was now two years old. Not much changed, he was a little taller and his hair grew a little longer. Sherlock still brought him on cases, whenever he could. This annoyed Lestrade very much so he continued to bring him, but not only for that reason, but because he also proved to be useful.

On one particular day John helped them find something very important, Lestrade's car keys.

Sherlock took John down to Lestrade's office to grab some files he needed. When they arrived Lestrade was no where to be found. Sherlock mumbled as he strolled into his office. He sat John down in Lestrade's chair and looked around for the files he needed. A lady walked in and she was surprised to find them there.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Sherlock Holmes" He answered and continued to look around.

"Oh I know who you are, Lestrade complains about you all the time"

"Does he? Well it's nice to know I'm on his mind" Sherlock deadpanned.

"Is he your child?" The lady asked, referring to John, who was currently using a pencil to draw on some papers.

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"Two years old"

"Ah the terrible two's" She said with a smirk on her face.

Sherlock sighed and looked up at her standing in the door way.

"Terrible indeed. The only word he ever really says is 'No' and he demands to wear jumpers every single day." He complained.

"Not too terrible" She said and shrugged walking off.

Sherlock turned to look at John.

"Don't listen to her, it is absolutely terrible. I don't understand why you insist on wearing those things"

John stuck his tongue out at him and Sherlock did the same. Lestrade walked in moments later.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" He asked.

Sherlock turned to him and held up some folders.

"Looking for these" He replied.

Lestrade sighed and walked towards his desk.

"Hello John" Lestrade greeted and he looked through his drawers.

John stared at him and climbed down from his chair carefully.

"Missing something? Car keys?" Sherlock questioned.

"Have you seen them?" He asked Sherlock.

John disappeared under the desk.

"No but I think John may have an idea as to where they are" Sherlock said moving towards the desk.

Sherlock tapped on the side of the desk.

"Have you found the keys John?" He asked.

John didn't respond but he came out from under the desk holding the keys in his hands. He stood up and held them out to Sherlock, who took them and ruffled John's hair. He threw them at Lestrade and picked up John.

"Even John is more intelligent than you" Sherlock smirked and started walking away.

Lestrade frowned and watched them leave.

"Those two will be the death of me" He muttered.

* * *

**_Right. I am tired, this chapter came out kinda weird and I'm not really happy with it, and this is all brought on by sickness. Don't get sick, I can breath through only one nostril at the moment. You pr6-obably didn't need to know that but I hope you like the chapter. And if the text comes out small on this little note then I am so sorry. I can't seem to figure out what's going on. -DINO ^-^_**


End file.
